fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 13
right Bestand:H13_-_Alchemical.ogg Hoofdstuk 13 Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. Adamaris werd wakker en kon zich niet meer herinneren wanneer ze in slaap was gevallen. Ze lag in haar eigen tent; de dag na haar ontmoeting met Orabelle had ze die weer opgezet tegen de protesten van haar reisgenoten in. Al enkele dagen lang was ze haar tent niet uitgekomen; niet omdat ze gewond was. Dat gebruikte ze als excuus. Ze wou gewoon helemaal niet naar buiten uit angst dat ze paranoïde zou worden van alle bomen en schaduwen. Daarom zat ze vandaag voor haar kleine spiegel, proberend om haar nu bruine haar weer op te splitsen in zwart en sanguine. Ze keek naar de donkere kringen onder haar ogen en vroeg zich af of ze sterk genoeg was om snel te genezen. Ook was ze geïrriteerd. Iedereen behandelde haar als een kleuter alleen maar omdat ze de jongste was, terwijl Cyramelia amper twee jaar ouder was. Zij was degene die Cyramelia in de eerste plaats had beschermd. Ze was niet zomaar aangevallen. Toch? Mokkend splitste ze de laatste bruine stukken haar op en kamde ze er nog eens doorheen. 'Dat deed ik altijd toen je te klein was,' klonk opeens een stem achter haar. Met een gil draaide Adamaris zich om, de pijnlijke steek in haar torso negerend. Kiraya zat achter haar neer in kleermakerszit. Ze zag er jonger uit dan Adamaris nu was. Vijftien. De leeftijd waarop ze was overleden. Adamaris vond het vreemd aanvoelen; Kiraya was altijd groter geweest in haar ogen, bijna volwassen, maar zelfs nu zag ze er ouder uit dan ze was. Haar lange donkere haar omsierde haar sierlijke gezicht terwijl ze haar benen kruiste. 'Hoe kun jij hier zijn?' vroeg Adamaris moeilijk.'Je bent dood.' 'Dat ik dood ben wil niet zeggen dat ik er niet kan zijn,' antwoordde Kiraya. Adamaris fronste en zweeg. 'Ik ken een meisje die haar zus overal heen volgt; die vind het ook niet vreemd meer, ook al kan niemand anders haar zien,' ging Kiraya maar verder. 'Doe dat alsjeblieft niet bij mij...' zei Adamaris gruwelend. Kiraya glimlachte breed. Het ene moment zat ze er nog; toen was ze weg, flikkerde ze en verscheen ze weer. 'Ik kan niet lang meer blijven,' murmelde ze.'Misschien zie je me wel nooit meer terug.' 'Niet gaan!' smeekte Adamaris stilletjes. Kiraya was al verdwenen. Adamaris staarde zwijgend naar de plek waar haar zus had gezeten. Of degene van wie ze dacht dat het haar zus was. Misschien had ze het zich allemaal maar ingebeeld, besloot ze dus maar. Plots klonk er een luide knal vanaf de kampplaats. Adamaris schrok zich een hoedje, greep haar boog en kroop half uit haar tent om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Rechtkomen lukte haar niet meteen, dus bleef ze maar op haar knieën zitten. Ze zag hoe haar reisgenoten wildeweg rond renden en dingen bij elkaar raapten. Die gooiden ze achterin de paardenkar van Cornelius en Orabelle. 'We moeten inpakken! Nu!' snauwde Cornelius tegen haar in het voorbijrennen. Adamaris schoof de inhoud van haar tent in haar rugzak, schoof haar boog achter haar rug, gooide haar pijlenkoker om haar heup en griste de stokken van haar tent weg, waardoor het hele ding vliegensvlug in elkaar klapte en ze het onder haar arm kon nemen. Vervolgens draafde ze behendig naar de paardenkar toe, gooide alles achterin en klauterde er zelf in met behulp van Cyramelia en Orabelle, die zich al hadden geïnstalleerd op de bankjes. Ze trokken de achterste gordijnen dicht terwijl Naito en Cornelius voorin gingen zitten en de paarden lieten rennen alsof hun ergste nachtmerries hen op de hielen zaten. Er viel een onaangename stilte achterin terwijl de kar de weg af denderde en Cornelius stille instructies gaf aan Naito. 'Wat was er aan de hand?' vroeg Orabelle aan hem. 'Darren,' zei die alleen.'Hij heeft het heus op ons gemunt. Die eerdere aanval was geen toeval.' Er viel een geschokte stilte. Cyramelia rilde even en balde dan haar vuisten.'Komt het door mij?' vroeg ze. 'Ons,' zei Cornelius.'We zijn twee gevallen engelen tesamen. Dat zie je niet vaak.' Cyramelia dook ineen en klampte haar veder in haar hand. De groep reisde een groot deel van de middag door en toen de zon onderging stopten ze de kar middenin een bos en besloten ze om er in te slapen. Allen waren ze te angstig om hun tenten op te gaan zetten. Adamaris ging liggen, trok haar deken over zich heen en sloot haar ogen. 'Adamaris,' klonk plots een fluisterstem. Orabelle.'Geef me je hand.' Aarzelend stak Adamaris haar hand uit en Orabelle nam hem vast en vervlocht haar vingers met die van het jongere meisje. '...Orabelle?' 'Ik mis mijn zusje,' murmelde ze gedempt.'Ik heb haar helemaal alleen achtergelaten.' 'Je zal haar wel snel terugzien nu,' stelde Adamaris haar gerust. 'Wat als ze me haat?' 'Dan heeft ze pech. Ik wordt wel je zusje.' Orabelle giechelde.'Heb jij een oudere zus dan?' Adamaris zweeg even. 'Ik had er een. Ze stierf vijf jaar geleden.' 'Wat erg. En toevallig liet ik mijn zusje ook vijf jaar geleden achter.' 'Vijf jaar?' klonk Naito's vermoeide stem.'Toen ging m'n vriendin dood.' Er viel een lange stilte. 'Vijf jaar,' prevelde Orabelle dan.'Toeval?' 'Nee,' zei Cornelius.'Het moet een voorspelling zijn. Dit was allemaal voorbestemd. Wij waren voorbestemd.' 'Pfft, alsof ik daarin geloof,' snoof Adamaris. 'Ik eigenlijk ook niet..' mompelde Orabelle.'Vergeet die zooi maar gewoon.' Cornelius zweeg beledigt en Naito sliep blijkbaar al. Hoe dan ook, Adamaris zakte even later ook al weg. De volgende ochtend was de zon nog niet opgekomen toen ze wakker werden. Naito geeuwde en rekte zich uitgebreid uit, terwijl Cornelius zijn rug kromde. Adamaris keek om zich heen met wazige ogen en merkte op dat ze nog steeds Orabelle's hand vast had. Ze liet los en keek om te zien wat Cyramelia deed. Het engelenmeisje was verdwenen. De vrouw stond op haar balkon; wind wapperend in haar haren. Emotieloos keek ze naar de grijze massa van het meer en de grillige rotsen van de bergen erachter. Er klonk een klop op de balkondeur. Ze draaide zich om en stapte weer haar kamer in de toren binnen. Een mooi meisje met kort wit haar stond haar op te wachten. Naast haar stond een kind die geen oogcontact wou maken. Zijn jullie klaar?' vroeg de vrouw dan.'' 'Ja', zeiden de twee anderen in koor. Ze wandelde de kamer uit en liep door de hal. De twee anderen volgden haar en ze liep langs een slaapkamer die op slot zat. Even streek ze met haar hand langs de deur, kattenogen op scherp. 'Hopelijk blijft ze niet te lang meer vandaag,' zei ze ten slotte. Het meisje en het kind wierpen elkaar een vragende blik toe, maar zwegen. Vervolgens stapten de drie door tot ze de voordeur bereikten. Ze liepen het pad van het eiland af, richting de wouden. Al gauw kwamen ze aan bij een kleine verlaten waterput. 'Hier moet het zijn,' mompelde de vrouw. Ze veegde haar lange haren naar achteren en stak haar arm uit naar het jongetje. '''Kom, Gabe, Het kind greep haar hand vast, ging op de rand van de waterput staan en gluurde naar beneden in nieuwsgierigheid. Dan sprong hij en verdween hij in de diepte. Helemaal beneden, als een echo tegen de wanden van de put, klonk een plons. Het is hier, Adriel!' klonk het hol.'' '''60 meter,' zei Adriel.'Overduidelijk hier dus. Het meisje knikte en met een felle gloed ontpopten er twee engelenvleugels uit haar schouderbladen. Ze schudde ze even door elkaar en streek ze dan glad met haar handen. Adriel's vleugels schoten ook tevoorschijn en zonder te knipperen dook ze de waterput in. Het witharige meisje volgde. De stilte was hevig en bonkend in de put. Het jongetje leek helemaal niet aangedaan door het diepe water of de duisternis. Adriel vouwde haar vleugels netjes op en bond haar haar vlug omhoog met een stokje zodat het niet in het oude, rottende water terechtkwam. Kico!' fluisterden de twee toen het engelenmeisje met veel gespetter naast hen terechtkwam en een hoop kabaal veroorzaakte.'' 'Sorry...' murmelde Kico. '''Het is al goed,' zei Adriel, en ze keek om zich heen.'Welke magie hebben we ter beschikking? Engelenmagie van ons alledrie, demonenmagie van jullie twee.' fluisterde Kico. Adriel vloekte.'' 'We hebben elementale magie of transformatiemagie nodig. Dan maar zo,' en ze dook onder. Kico verdween ook onder het wateroppervlak en trok Gabe met zich mee. Adriel strekte haar handen uit en draaide ze naar buiten, haar ogen vol gespannen concentratie. Een felle lichtbol ontstond in haar handen en ze liet hem los, waardoor het water volledig oplichtte. De put reikte heel diep en de drie zwommen snel en lenig verder naar beneden. Desondanks begon de zuurstof op te raken en Adriel keek snel rond. Al gauw vond ze een zijtak van de waterput, afgeschermd door waterplanten. Ze trok haar handlangers met zich mee en zwom gauw naar binnen. Hier kwam het water niet tot de bovenkant van de tunnel, dus konden ze weer ademhalen. '''Elementale magie,' hijgde Kico.'Ze hebben hier zuurstof gelaten voor bezoekers. Dit is het! Adriel, wat ga je doen als je de profetie vind? De persoon zoeken waar het om draait,' zei ze.'' 'Dus.. je z-' ''-'Wees eens stil!' snauwde Gabe. Kico zweeg beledigt terwijl de drie door het water waadden richting een grote open grot.'' 'Sta klaar, de profetie zal beschermd zijn,' zei Adriel tegen Kico en Gabe. De twee knikten zwijgend en ze splitsten op; Adriel aan de opening van de grot en Kico en Gabe aan de zijden. In het midden stond een grote spiraalvorm met patronen van schubben en vinnen. In de holte die zo gecreëerd werd lag een zwarten kistje met maanstenen er op. Sterker nog; de wanden van de grot waren ook bedekt in maansteen waardoor een een spookachtig maar beeldschoon licht flakkerde tussen de rimpelingen van het ondiepe water. 'Mino, bewaker van de profetie, ik roep u hierbij op. Op oorlog ben ik niet uit, maar een overeenstemming wil ik aanvragen,' zei Adriel met een hand op de spiraal rond het kistje. Er ging een siddering door de grot en de spiraal begon rond te draaien en te groeien. Dan barstte er een vlaag water los en Adriel viel neer. 'Adriel!' gilde Kico. 'Het is normaal! Niet panikeren!' schreeuwde Adriel. Een beeldschoon wezen met een bleke, spookachtig blauwe huid rees op rond het kistje. Klossen zeewier, schelpen en maansteen kleefden aan zijn geschubde huid en zijn vleugels leken op vissenvinnen. 'Wat voor overeenkomst, Gevallen Engel?' vroeg de draak. Hoofdstuk 12 ��'''O�� Hoofdstuk 14 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje